


Fudge Face

by Matiese



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matiese/pseuds/Matiese
Summary: POTENTIAL TRIGGER WARNINGSSaw some clips of soon to be aired episodes and got inspired. If you're up to date with the show, you'll recognise a few references.This is quite an explicit short piece.Niko tries something new and goes too far. Eve takes a bite. Our favourite little assassin takes a peek.





	Fudge Face

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on You'll Believe God is a Woman, but saw a short preview of Villanelle standing outside Eve's house while Niko confronts Eve. It inspired this little dark and sinister piece.

Eve’s hips sway as she crawls on her hands and knees towards the stairs. The rain pelts against the window and Villanelle imagines the droplets like sweat running down the back of Eve’s thighs. Eve eventually reaches the stairs and turns back to stare at Niko as she stands slowly, inching up each step. Her husband hasn’t moved, simply watches her with darkened eyes and his dopey fudge face. His hair sticks to his face and his clothes are soaking wet. Villanelle doesn’t blink. She stands outside in the rain and watches through the window as if it’s a widescreen plasma tv, the scene playing out in high definition.

 

By the time Eve has disappeared at the top of the stairs, Niko moves. He kicks his shoes of, strips off his wet shirt and marches after Eve. Villanelle turns the front door knob. Click. It’s unlocked. Of course. She slips into the house and steps onto the landing. She catches a glimpse of several pairs of shoes lining the wall and rolls her eyes. She slips unzips her boots. ‘ _ Seriously _ .’ The house is quiet, warm, well-used. Villanelle can hear muffled voices upstairs and silently pads up towards them.

 

“Get on your knees Eve.” There’s some genuine anger in Niko’s voice and Eve’s knee joints crack cleanly as she lands softly on the carpet. 

 

“Undo my belt.” A little less anger, a little more excitement. 

 

Villanelle peers through the bedroom door left ajar. ‘ _ What is it with these people and leaving doors open? _ ’ She sees Eve fumble with the belt buckle and the growing outline of Niko’s cock straining against his pants. There’s a flush across Eve’s cheeks and her eyes are as black as her hair. Niko stands there, arms uselessly at his side and Villanelle almost scoffs out loud. Her hands itch to tangle in the dark curls and tug almost violently causing electric shocks that strike Eve right in the core of her want. She can hear Niko breathing heavily, his mouth slightly open like a smile gaping hole under his bushy moustache. ‘ _ God he really looks like fudge _ ’. 

 

Eve releases the button and unzips Nikos pants. His cock springs out lightly, restrained only by his grey boxers. Eve sits back on her heels and her eyes meet Nikos. 

 

“T-touch me.”

 

Eve’s hands raise slowly to Niko’s member, fingers long. There’s a small wet patch gathering on his underwear, the darkened fabric making the head of his cock more obvious. Eve’s fingers wrap around the shaft and Niko’s eyes close, his head rolls back and he blows air through his teeth. 

 

“Mmm. More.”  His fists clench. 

 

Villanelle shifts her weight and stares, her pupils widening. Eve’s hand squeezes and rubs Niko a few times before slipping beneath the waistband of his boxers. Eve pulls out her husband’s cock and the wetness around it catches in the light. Villanelle’s mouth goes dry, her lips curl into a frown. 

 

“Use-use your mouth. Please.” 

 

Villanelle bites her inner cheek as a familiar rush fills her body. Fudge Face would look good as a piece of wall art, pinned with steak knives and mouth agape like a weird, sad Dali. 

 

Eve runs her tongue on the underside of Niko’s cock, from base to tip, slowly. He whimpers and wobble a little on his feet. Then Eve kisses the head of his cock over and over, letting more of her lips wrap around it each time until she sucks firmly around the whole head. Niko grunts, his hips thrusting forward uncontrollably. Eve parts her lips and the veins on her neck pop out as she takes his whole cock in.  Villanelle watches, unblinking. A fizzing heat spreads through her limbs like a mixture of lust and wrath. The sucking noises fill the air and Villanelle cups herself between her legs. She can feel the wetness pooling. 

 

“She came to me at Ox-ungh-oxford.” Niko’s right hand grabs at Eve’s hair, his hips rolling forwards as Eve’s lips tighten and loosen.  Her eyes snap up, cock still in her mouth. 

 

“She told me to try being rough with you in bed. She’s a fucking -ungh- god, she’s a fucking psycho. Fuck. Don’t stop.” 

 

Eve’s mouth stops. Villanelle watches fury flash in Eve’s eyes and slips her fingers into her pants. God she’s soaked. Her middle finger circles her clit and she bites back a moan as she watches Eve, mouth bulging around Niko’s cock, lips slippery and shiny. 

 

“I said don’t fucking stop.” Niko hold’s Eve’s head as he thrusts a couple times, she gags but resumes sucking, her eyes not leaving Niko’s face. 

 

A few more grunts and heavy breaths leave Niko. “She said you’re colleagues now. You’re so full of secrets and lies, aren’t you Eve. I’m sick of it. I’ll fuck the truth out of you if I have to. I’ll teach you a lesson. You’re mine.” Fudge Face is red, his grip white-knuckled, Eve’s eyes have clenched shut and she’s groans in protest. He spits the words out and grits his teeth. 

 

Villanelle’s finger circles faster, she’s so close, panting softly. 

 

Suddenly, “FUCK, OW!”. Villanelle sees Niko shove Eve’s face away, his hands grabbing at his cock. 

 

“You fucking bit me!” 

 

Eve’s chest is heaving, her breaths loud and shallow. “Don’t. Don’t ever fucking speak to me that way. Don’t ever fucking touch me like that. I will fucking slice your cock off.” 

 

They’re at opposite sides of the room. Villanelle’s eyes grow wide, her lips curling into an amused smile. 

 

Fudge Face literally melts into sad puppy dog eyes. His mouth, his moustache, his shoulders droop. 

 

“I’m sorry Eve. I got carried away in the moment.” He pulls up his pants and reaches out to touch Eve.

 

“Get the fuck out.” Eve wipes her face on the back of her sleeve and crosses her arms. Villanelle slips further down the hall, hiding behind a cupboard.

 

“I’m sorry. I’ll walk it off. I didn’t mean to hurt you Eve.” The rustle of a shirt and soft footsteps lead out of the bedroom. Villanelle watches him leave through the front door, not even noticing the extra pair of shoes against the wall. After a moment, Eve crosses the hall to the bathroom. The faucet runs and vigorous teeth brushing fills the air with spearmint. Villanelle takes the opportunity to slip into the bedroom. She sits on the bed and waits. 

 

“Oh Jesus!” Eve jumps, her chest threatening to burst as she walks back into the bedroom.

 

“Hello darling.” Villanelle leans back on her arm, her crossed legs dangling off the edge of the bed. 

 

“How the fuck did you get in here? Niko is-” 

 

“A dead man if he ever treats you that way again. Say the words and I will gut him like the little piggy he is.” Villanelle says enthusiastically, her eyebrows wiggling. 

 

“...You…saw that?” 

Villanelle lifts her fist close to her mouth, pokes her tongue into her cheek and rolls it around. Eve's eyes widen at the gesture. 

 

“You never close your doors!”  Villanelle chortles. 

 

“What the fuck, Villanelle.” Eve runs her hand through her hair, her face glowing red.

 

Villanelle chuckles. Suddenly, her expression turns darkly serious. “What does Niko look like without his moustache?” 

 

Eve stops and looks at the woman on her bed. “Like fucking melted fudge.” 

 

Villanelle snorts with laughter. “Fudge face”. 

 

Eve grins. “Fudge face.” 


End file.
